<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sealed Vow by CalamityRobin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28928010">Sealed Vow</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CalamityRobin/pseuds/CalamityRobin'>CalamityRobin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Goddess Tower (Fire Emblem), M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:34:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>312</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28928010</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CalamityRobin/pseuds/CalamityRobin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Caspar and Linhardt make a vow in the goddess tower.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Caspar von Bergliez/Linhardt von Hevring</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sealed Vow</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I’ve been waiting for you.” Linhardt said as the boy with blue hair approached him. They were both dressed up in their formal wear for the ball tonight, but Linhardt had a different idea for them than dancing. </p>
<p>“I’m sorry it took me a while to get away from everyone. You know all the ladies at the ball wanted to dance with me.”</p>
<p>“Yes, I’m sure ladies love dancing with someone shorter than them.” Linhardt chuckled.</p>
<p>“Anyway, why did you want me to meet you up here in the Goddess Tower? Isn’t it supposed to be off-limits?” Caspar asked scratching the back of his head.</p>
<p>“It’s not like you’re one to normally follow rules. Plus, have you not heard the legend of this place? The story goes that if two people share a vow at the Goddess Tower, they’ll be bound together forever. It’s a rather lovely legend.”</p>
<p>“What kinda vow do you want to make exactly?”</p>
<p>“Well, today is such a special day for the academy and yet having to watch you dance with all the ladies at the ball made me realize that I want you all for myself. So this may seem forward of me… However, let’s vow that one day we will be able to settle down together and not hide who we are.” Linhardt smiled, moving closer to Caspar.</p>
<p>“I wouldn’t have it any other way.” Caspar said, leaning forward and gently pressing his lips to Linhardt’s. “Now it’s a sealed vow. Let’s also agree to come back here again one day, when our wish comes true.” </p>
<p>“I’ll look forward to that day.” Linhardt said with a smile.</p>
<p>“Yeah,” Caspar agreed with an even greater smile, “But we better get back to the ball before the professor wonders where we are.” He said holding out his hand for Linhardt’s, “I even saved my last dance for you.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>